njs_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Kyushu
This was the 4th season of the NJ's Survivor Series, and began filming on March 24, 2014 and finished on April 29, 2014, where Daniel was crowned the Sole Survivor in a 6-1 vote. Production This season featured 16 new players, all fighting to win Season 4. The cast were divided into two tribes, Okinawa wearing Orange, and Kagoshima wearing Purple. The two tribes were named after 2 of the 9 districts of Kyushu. On Night 9, Okinawa went to their first Tribal Council. They voted out Brandon 5-1, but a shocking twist saved Brandon. Instead of being voted out of the game, he was only voted out of Okinawa, and was voted on to Kagoshima evening the tribes at 6 members each. On Day 13, the tribes were swapped. Jake and Eric became Team Captains, and although the tribes were supposed to switch, the only person to switch tribes was Brian. Brandon was not chosen, and sent to Exile Island where he would stay there until after the next Tribal where he'd join the tribe that just voted someone out. He went back to Kagoshima after they voted out Brian. On Day 16, the tribes merged into one. The new tribe color was blue, and the new tribe name was Sou-Long, submitted by Jake. On Day 29, the Final 6 took place in the NJ's Survivor Auction. On Day 37, Warren, Daniel, and Brandon took place in the Final Immunity Challenge. Daniel ended up winning the challenge and chose to take Warren with him to the Final 2. On Day 39, the Jury of 7 voted for a winner, where Daniel was crowned the Sole Survivor of NJ's Survivor Kyushu in a vote of 6-1. Twists Exile Island- 'After each Immunity challenge, the winning tribe would send one person from the losing Tribe to Exile Island, where they'd stay until the next Immunity Challenge. This made whoever was sent not have to go to Tribal, and couldn't be voted out. '''Hidden Immunity Idols- '''A Hidden Immunity Idol was placed on Exile Island, where whoever was sent there could go look for the idol. The Idol could be played at anytime before the votes were read, and would negate any votes cast against the person who played the Idol. Castaways History 'Episode 1- You Cost Us The Challenge 'Episode 2- I Pray' 'Episode 3- What the Hell' 'Episode 4- Make The Right Decision' 'Episode 5- Tribal Lines Drawn' 'Episode 6- A Huge 360' 'Episode 7- This is War' 'Episode 8- Wasted Vote' 'Episode 9- I Don't Know Who to Trust Anymore' 'Episode 10- I Was Robbed' 'Episode 11- We Don't Need To Get Him Out Yet' 'Episode 12- This Should Be Crazy' 'Episode 13- I Need Immunity' 'Episode 14- Finale' Voting History Pre-Finale: (*) inidicates the castaway didnt vote and received a "self-vote" (VOTE) indicates the castaway played a Hidden Immunity Idol, making the vote no longer count (---) indicates that the castaway didn't vote at Tribal, because they were on Exile Island, or were not allowed to vote Jury Vote: